The Uchiha's Story
by kinikama hatake
Summary: Kisah tentang tiga saudara bermarga Uchiha yang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sama. Membuat bara perselisihan antar saudara itu semakin menyengit. Siapakah yang akan di pilih oleh si wanita Madara yang berkharisma , Tobi yang baik , atau Sasuke sang casanova tampan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna aku datang lagi , maaf ya hiatus nya kelamaan sibuk di dunia nyata soalnya wkwkw, kali ini semoga kalian menikmati fanfic saya ^^ **

**Warning : ****CHARA OOCsemua**** , bahasa diambil dari bahasa sehari hari ^^, bahasa acak adul mohon dimaafkan **

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

**THE UCHIHA'S STORY**

Pagi yang dingin di Manor Uchiha membuat nyonya Uchiha marah marah dengan suaminya.

"lihatlah sayangku semua anak anakmu mewarisi sikap cool mu itu, bagaikan rumah ini tidak ada yang menghuni. Sayangku lakukanlah sesuatu agar anak anakmu itu tidak sok cool sepertimu lihatlah wajah mereka tampangnya stoic terus mana ada perempuan yang mau dengan mereka."kata kata pedas keluar dari mulut mami Mikoto.

"sayang jangan marah marah seperti itu terus, kau harusnya bersyukur mempunyai tiga anak yang tampan tampan dan berotak cerdas semua, kau tidak usah merisaukan hal sepele seperti itu jelas semua perempuan tetap akan memuja mereka. Mereka mewarisi sangat mewarisi kegantengan dari ayahnya." ucap papa Fugaku dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"hah terserah kau sajalah aku lelah sayang. Lihatlah mereka belum ada satupun yang mengenalkan pacar nya masing masing itu yang membuatku risau. Kau tahu kan kalau sampai kakek Izuna tahu dia tidak akan tinggal diam dan mencarikan jodoh untuk putra putraku tersayang. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka tersiksa dengan perjodohan berujung bisnis yang selalu dilakukan oleh kakek Izuna." ratap mami Mikoto

"sayang kau benar juga , selama ini aku juga tidak pernah melihat mereka menggandeng perempuan. Apakah mereka gay ya sayang ?"

"oh astaga ya Tuhan Fugaku Uchiha dimana otakmu jangan berbicara sembarangan mereka juga anak-anakmu."

"haha maaf sayang aku hanya bercanda lagian juga mungkin mereka belum menemukan perempuan yang tepat untuk dijadikan pacar, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu."

"oh astaga humormu sungguh buruk Fugaku." Melepas lelah akhirnya mami Mikoto meninggalkan suaminya untuk pergi berkebun

" Ya Tuhan apakah aku akan tidur di luar ?" menggeleng mendesah papi Fugaku akhirnya mengikuti sang istri untuk membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi.

* * *

><p>Di bagian belahan kota lainnya , seorang perempuan cantik berambut indigo sedang mmasak untuk keluarganya. Perempuan berperawakan mungil dan enak dipeluk tersebut bernama Hinata Hyuuga sulung dari dua bersaudara.<p>

Melangkah membangunkan Hyuuga lainnya Hinata memasuki kamar adiknya yang bernama Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Hanabi sayang bangun sudah pagi mau berangkat sekolah tidak?" ucap Hinata sembari membuka korden kamar Hanabi.

"iya kak aku bangun, oya hari ini masak apa, sebenarnya aku ingin makan sosis bakar sepertinya lezat."

"Hari ini kakak memasak shabu-shabu dan sukiyaki, baiklah besok kakak buatkan. Sekarang cepat mandi dan bergegas turun untuk makan, kau tahu kan ayah tidak suka menunggu."

"baik kak."

Saat semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan Hiashi Hyuuga selaku kepala keluarga memimpin berdoa, setelah berdoa barulah mereka makan dengan tenang dan tidak ada suara. Dalam keluarga di saat sedang makan dilarang berbicara karena sangat melanggar tata krama dan sopan santun. Setelah selesai makan Hinata bergegas untuk membersihkan meja dan berganti pakaian untuk berangkat kerja.

Dalam perjalanannya mengendarai Ferrari merahnya Madara tak henti hentinya mengumpat mengapa ayah mereka bersikeras untuk melihat pacarnya. Ya Madara tahu bahwa dia anak sulung yang sangat diharapkan oleh ayahnya, tetapi Madara tak ingin cepat cepat menikah dia ingin mengejar karirnya dulu sebagai Profesor. Berbeda dengan kakaknya Tobi dan Sasuke menganggap omongan ayahnya dikarenakan titah dari kakek Izuna yang notabene ingin segera menimang cucu. Mendesah kecewa akhirnya Madara mau tak mau memutar otaknya untuk memilih dari sekian banyak wanita yang dekat dengannya untuk menjadi pacar sementara Madara.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di kantor Madara segera menuju ruangannya untuk memulai penelitiannya dengan Profesor dari Amerika keturunan Jepang Hatake Kakashi. Mengambil tempat di sebelah Kakashi, Madara mulai bercerita tentang masalahnya.<p>

"hey Kakashi kau tahu orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk mengenalkan pacarku pada mereka."

"ah biar kutebak mereka ingin segera menimang cucu bukan?"

"yeah kau benar sebenarnya aku tak masalah dengan itu semua tapi aku belum siap untuk berpacaran. Jujur saja aku lebih memilih mengejar karir ku terlebih dahulu ketimbang menghabiskan waktuku untuk hubungan romansa yang tidak jelas."

"well Madara Uchiha ganteng , berkharisma, kaya dan dipuja banyak wanita ternyata bisa galau juga gara gara masalah sepele seperti ini. Kuberitahu satu hal carilah wanita yang sesuai dengan hati nuranimu, karena hati nuranimu tidak akan pernah salah."

"kau berbicara enak sekali memang kau sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti aku ?" tanya Madara

"eh kau belum tahu aku habis bertunangan dengan Mitarashi Anko."

"oho calm down Kakashi aku kan gak tahu kau habis bertunangan. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama wanita itu, ah aku ingat dia direktur dari salon kecantikan Sakura Beauty kan?"

"yap tepat sekali dugaanmu ternyata ingatanmu tidak seburuk Tobi hahahaha."

"hey jangan samakan aku dengan Tobi jelas aku lebih pintar darinya hahahaha."

"sudah sudah aku pegal tertawa terus, kembali ke permasalahanmu kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"hah entahlah mungkin aku akan ke biro jodo, atau menghubungi Sasuke dan memintanya untuk meminjam teman kencannya satu."

"kau gila Madara benar benar yasudahlah semoga kau berhasil mencari wanita yang tepat. Oya aku pergi dulu kali ini aku ada urusan dengan Departemen Kesehatan, bye."

"hn bye Kakashi hati hati."memijat tengkuknya perlahan akhirnya Madara mengalah dan keluar ruangan untuk berjalan ke pantry mengambil kopi dan cemilan.

* * *

><p>"hey Sasuke kau tahu hari ini ada dosen baru." Naruto Uzumaki berteriak kencang di telinga Sasuke. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya menoleh tak berniat untuk menjawab.<p>

"hn dobe, sekali dobe tetap dobe." Melenggang Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto

* * *

><p>"Tobi kau tahu bagaimana memeriksa daftar pesanan ini kulihat banyak sekali kesalahannya?"tanya Rin kepada Tobi yang masih asik mengulum lolipop candy kesayangannya.<p>

"hmm coba kulihat , wah perusahaan kita sedang merugi lihat ini grafik pada semester pertama dan semester kedua anjlok. Bagaimana kalau kau segera menghubungi direktur Gaara kupikir dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, si Sabaku itu tak pernah kehilangan akalnya."

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu trims ya Tobi kau mau membantuku, oya setelah ini kau mau makan siang dengan siapa?" tanya Rin dengan semangat menggebu jadi rahasia umum kalau Rin menyukai Tobi dari awal mereka bekerja di situ.

"entahlah memang kau mau mengajakku?"

"iya bagaimana kau bisa tidak?"

"ok aku bisa."

"trims Tobi kau memang tak pernah mengecewakanku, nanti kau kujemput jam dua belas yah."

"tak usah kau jemput , aku saja yang akan menjemputmu."

"ah baiklah sampai ketemu nanti." Berbinar riang Rin meninggalkan ruangan Tobi yang disusul dengan pandangan aneh dari wajah Tobi.

* * *

><p>Di kelas kimia Sasuke sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya tatkala dosen baru tersebut masuk. Semua murid di situ kemudian berdehem melihat betapa cantiknya dosen baru mereka. Melihat ada yang tidak beres kemudian Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto yang masih sibuk memandangi dosen barunya.<p>

"hey dobe ada apa mereka kok ribut ribut begitu?"

"matamu kau taruh dimana sih Sasuke lihatlah ke depan itu dosen kita yang baru, cantik sekali bukan?"nyengir kesenangan Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang kemudian disusul tatapan mata Sasuke yang mengarah ke depan. Tanpa diduga Sasuke terkesima melihat dosen baru tersebu. Entah karena rasa penasaran atau memang dia sudah mulai menyimpan rasa kagum akhirnya Sasuke bertanya kepada dosen baru tersebut.

"Sensei bisa kau perkenalkan namamu?"

"ah iya perkenalkan semuanya nama saya Hinata Hyuuga saya disini untuk menggantikan Asuma sensei yang dipindah tugaskan, salam kenal semuanya." Membungkuk sopan Hinata akhirnya mengenalkan dirinya, disusul dengan pandangan kagum para murid di ruangan itu. Akhirnya Hinata memulai tugasnya sebagai dosen tetap di kampus Konoha dengan hati yang riang(?).

* * *

><p>Sore menjelang akhirnya ketiga saudara itu kembali kerumah mereka. Madara yang masuk kerumah terlebih dahulu mulai melancarkan aksi protes terhadap kedua orangtuanya mengenai pengenalan pacarnya.<p>

"ma pa bisa kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Madara dengan hati hati.

Sadar bahwa anaknya ingin bercerita akhirnya mami Mikoto serta papi Fugaku menuruti keinginan anaknya.

"ah Madara ada apa nak, sepertinya kau ingin berkata penting?"cecar mami Mikoto

"maaf ma aku tidak bisa mengenalkan pacarku pada mama dan papa bulan bulan ini, karena aku sangat sibuk dengan penelitianku bersama dengan Kakashi. Kuharap mama dan papa bisa mengerti."jelas Madara sembari tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"oh begitu tidak apa apa kami bisa memakluminya nak, tapi mama tetap ingin melihat pacarmu. Kau tak mungkin seorang gay kan?"

Berdehem geli papi Fugaku membetulkan duduknya dan mulai angkat bicara.

"sayang jangan berkata seperti itu kepada Madara tak mungkin sang georgeous Madara seorang homo kan?" tawa papi Fugaku akhirnya membahana memecah kesunyian malam di mansion Uchiha tersebut. Akhirnya mau tak mau Madara tertawa juga. Mendelik kesal mami Mikoto segera menginterupsi tawa dari dua orang bapak dan anak yang sedang tertawa itu.

"stop hentikan tertawa kalian benar benar bapak dan anak sama saja, sudahlah mama mau ke kamar saja!" Berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu akhirnya dua pria ini baru memahami jika mami Mikoto benar benar sangat marah kepada mereka. Madara yang terkenal jail mulai melancarkan serangan kepada papi nya.

"wah pa sepertinya papa akan tidur diluar, mama ngambeknya beneran kali ini."

**Tbc**

***halo ini note khusus untuk kalian , saya terima kritik dan saran cuman jangan di flame ya sedih kalo ada yg nge flame rasane udah males lagi kalo bikin fanfic. Oya terima kasih juga buat kalian yg sudah nge review fanfic saya yg lainnya **** . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo minna aku datang lagi , maaf ya hiatus nya kelamaan sibuk di dunia nyata soalnya wkwkw, kali ini semoga kalian menikmati fanfic saya ^^**

**Warning : ****CHARA OOCsemua**** , bahasa diambil dari bahasa sehari hari ^^, bahasa acak adul mohon dimaafkan **

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

**THE UCHIHA'S STORY**

"Sensei bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?"

"ah bisa ada apa Sasuke-san , apakah ada pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti?"tanya Hinata ramah

"bukan mengenai pelajaran, lebih tepatnya aku ingin berkenalan denganmu." jawab Sasuke tegas

"bukankah kemarin kita sudah berkenalan?"

"aku lebih ingin mengenalmu Hinata."

"Sasuke bisakah kau memanggilku sensei, kita masih dalam lingkup sopan bila nanti ada yang mendengarkannya."

"aku tidak suka berbasa basi Hinata kau tinggal jawab tidak usah berbelit belit."

"maaf aku menolak, sampai nanti Sasuke-san" akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam memandang ke arah dosen barunya dengan perasaan gamang.

" Hei kak apakah kau pernah mencintai pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Sasuke kepada Madara

"belum memang kenapa?"

"tidak aku hanya bertanya, oya kakek ingin bertemu denganmu di restoran keluarga kita."

"baiklah nanti aku aku akan kesana, hey Sasuke apakah kau masih memacari cewek rambut merah yang tempo hari kau bawa kerumah?"

"tidak, ada apa?"

"oh baguslah mama tidak suka melihatnya. Kemarin mama cerita kepadaku."

"hah dia cantik tapi membosankan dan juga cerewet."

"kombinasi sempurna untukmu hahahahahaha."

"terserah, aku pergi dulu kak."

"ya hati hati."

Sesaat setelah berbincang bincang dengan Sasuke akhirnya Madara memutuskan untuk menemui kakek Izuna di restoran keluarga mereka. Bagi Madara kakek Izuna bukanlah kakek biasa, dialah yang mengajari Madara sampai seperti sekarang ini. Didikannya yang keras setimpal dengan hasil yang diperoleh, Madara sukses menjadi profesor termuda abad ini. Itulah mengapa Madara sangat sayang kepada kakeknya.

"halo kek lama tak jumpa." Sapa Madara ramah

"ah Madara aku sudah menunggumu lama."

"maaf kek tadi aku ngobrol dengan Sasuke dulu, ada apa kakek ingin menemuiku?"

"begini aku dengar dari ayahmu kau belum memiliki pasangan padahal aku berharap agar segera menimang cucu darimu. Kau satu satunya yang kuhandalkan Madara, sebaiknya kau tak mengecewakanku."

"maaf kek tapi sepertinya aku belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk kujadikan istri. Lagipula aku sedang mengerjakan proyek."

"kau tahu Madara di usimau sekarang sudah seharusnya kau memikirkan keluarga."

"ah kek umurku baru 25 tahun, aku akan menikah saat aku menemukan tambatan hati yang tepat kek, maaf kali ini aku mengecewakanmu."

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu kakek tidak melarang."

Setelah itu dua orang berbeda usia tersebut makan dengan tenang tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Di kediaman Hyuuga sedang terjadi adu mulut antara Hanabi Hyuuga dengan Neji Hyuuga yang tak lain sepupunya sendiri.

"Neji kembalikan dompetku!" teriak Hanabi marah

"tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa foto dalam dompetmu ini."

"Ya Tuhan itu hanya fotoku bersama temanku!"

"tidak terlihat seperti teman, apakah ini pacarmu?"

"Neji nii please kembalikan dompetku ya, setelah ini aku akan menceritakannya."

"tidak aku akan panggil Hinata, kau akan kusidang!"

"terserah kau sajalah aku benci Neji nii!"

Hinata yang sedang asik memasak tiba tiba mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup keras dari kamar Hanabi , Hinata yang notabene sangat sayang pada Hanabi segera berlari menuju kamar adiknya itu.

"ah Neji nii ada apa ?"

"Hanabi dia sudah mulai berpacaran Hinata, lihatlah dompetnya ini."

"kukira terjadi sesuatu pada Hanabi ternyata hanyalah masalah kecil, Neji nii Hanabi kan sudah SMA sudah seharusnya bukan Hanabi memiliki cerita cintanya sendiri, Neji nii jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu pada Hanabi, aku yakin mereka pacaran sehat."

"Hinata tapi Hanabi masih kelas satu SMA , kau saja yag sudah bekerja belum pernah pacaran, ini anak masih bau kencur berani pacaran tidak bisa dibiarkan Hinata, besok aku akan mendatangi sekolah Hanabi. Aku akan melihat seperti apa tampang pacar Hanabi."

"Neji nii sudahlah jangan terlalu berlebihan ingat nanti darah rendahmu kumat lagi, aku yakin Hanabi bisa jaga diri. Lihatlah sekarang dia tumbuh sepertimu."

"ah Hinata betapa Hanabi sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu, baiklah kali ini dia kumaafkan , ini dompetnya kembalikan padanya."

"baiklah niisan , mau makan bersama?"

"tidak usah Hinata kebetulan Tenten sudah menungguku untuk makan malam bersama. Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya Hinata."

"iya niisan hati hati di jalan."

Di pagi hari Mansion Uchiha sudah heboh dengan kedatangan seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Rin teman kantor Tobi. Mami Mikoto yang tidak sabaran segera menggandeng Rin memasuki ruang keluarga. Dan disinilah Rin diinterogasi dengan mami Mikoto

"ah kau pasti Rin ya teman kantor Tobi?"

"iya bibi, bagaimana bibi bisa tahu?"

"aku punya mata mata khusus untuk setiap anakku."

"err...sampai sebegitunya?"

"hahahaha aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah diberitahu Tobi kalau ada temannya yang akan datang kerumah, aku tak menyangka Tobi memiliki teman perempuan secantik kau."

"ah bibi berlebihan." Menyelipkan rambutnya Rin berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya bertemu dengan ibu dari Tobi yang tak ayal adalah cinta pertamanya.

"oya kau mau minum apa biar aku siapkan."

"tidak perlu rept bibi."

"tidak apa apa anggaplah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan panggilkan Tobi."

Beberapa menit kemudian Tobi datang mengenakan jas biru dongker dengan kemeja hitam , membuatnya semakin tampak elegan dan keren. Rin tak menyadari jika Tobi sudah berulang kali memanggil namanya. Akhirnya dengan tepukan pelan di bahu Rin menyadari sudah terlalu lama melamun, akhirnya Tobi dan Rin berangkat ke kantor bersama sama.

"selamat pagi sensei."sapa Sasuke ramah

"selamat pagi Sasuke."

"sensei tunggu sebentar apakah kau ada waktu , aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh."

"maaf Sasuke aku ada rapat dengan dosen, lain kali saja ya."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan sensei!" menggenggam tangan Hinata erat Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju mobilnya, Hinata yang pasrah hanya diam dan tidak berusaha menolak. Dalam hatinya Hinata merasa senang ada mahasiswanya yang begitu perhatian padanya.

"Sasuke kita mau minum teh dimana?"

"dirumahku."jawab Sasuke enteng, Sasuke tidak menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang sudah memucat.

"tapi Sasuke apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"tenang saja sensei, kau tinggal ikut saja."

Memilih tidak menjawab Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Dia merasa seperti gadis remaja belasan tahun yang baru mengalami yang namanya gejala jatuh cinta. Hinata sendiri merasa nyaman berjalan dengan Sasuke walaupun mereka berstatus dosen dan mahasiswa. Hinata sadar Sasuke sudah memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali dia mengajar di kampus Konoha, Hinata juga tidak bodoh dia tahu Sasuke menyukainya. Menghela nafas lagi akhirnya Hinata memilih mengalah pada keadaan walaupun Hinata belum tahu sifat Sasuke, entah mengapa Hinata yakin Sasuke adalah lelaki yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

**TBC**

**Halooooooo long time no see fanfic wkwkwk XD , chapii 2 sudah update semoga kalian menyukai karyaku yaa, review dipersilahkan , atau ada unek unek yang mau disampaikan silahkan ^^ **

**Untuk Vivi Novita terima kasih atas review nya ^^**


End file.
